This project seeks to document the clinical phenomenology of dissociative disorders in children, adolescents and adults. Findings from a recent interview study of children and adolescents with dissociative disorders provide the first systematic documentation of these diagnoses in youth. Important results include the high rates of dissociative, affective and posttraumatic symptoms that parallel clinical presentations in adults.